This invention pertains to a method of coating substrates with aliphatic and cycloaliphatic liquid epoxy resin compositions and particularly to placing a tin salt of trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, as a polymerization catalyst on the substrate.
High solids compositions must contain low molecular weight components in order to impart low viscosity to them. Because of this low molecular weight, these components must be highly active so that they react rapidly during cure and develop physical and mechanical properties rapidly. One of the major disadvantages of high solids coatings, in many instances, is the very limited pot-life due to the highly reactive components. This necessitates a two-package application where complicated metering equipment, mixing valves and controls are required to properly mix the catalysts and coatings intermediates just prior to their application to a suitable substrate. This also limits the application techniques which can be used. However, the advantages of high solids coatings, such as low-energy demand and low solvent emission, make these systems very attractive from both an economical and ecological point of view.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which eliminates the problem of pot-life.
It is another object to provide a system for preparing high solids curable aliphatic or cycloaliphatic liquid epoxy systems which cure rapidly without sacrificing physical or mechanical properties in the cured product.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a further reading of the specification.